


i’m yours (nobody asked you to get me attached to you)

by doriansgray



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Multi, everybody loves joshua hong, hansol is Shy and Very Gay, just some soft shit idk, wonwoo is in love with seokmin and mingyu shh don’t tell anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriansgray/pseuds/doriansgray
Summary: maybe joshua and hansol really like each other, and everyone but them is aware of it.





	i’m yours (nobody asked you to get me attached to you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely riddled with typos and unedited sorry in advance but i hope u enjoy

"God, he's so obnoxious."

Hansol's eyes are trained on the way Joshua Hong beams up at another boy, his dainty hands toying absentmindedly with the lunch tray before him. He hates him. God, he wants to walk over there and flick him on the forehead, right between his bright, shining eyes. Especially when he catches Hansol staring and offers a friendly wave, eyes twinkling in the sunlight and smile so, so pretty and Hansol momentarily imagines him—

"What did Josh do to you again?" Seokmin's words are muffled by the straw he's currently working to death between his teeth. He too stares at Joshua, eyes fond. He turns back to Hansol and shrugs lightly. "He's nice. Probably the nicest guy I know."

"That's what he wants you to think." Hansol slaps his hand down on the lunch table, but his rings make the sound louder than he or Seokmin anticipated. Hansol himself jumps lightly. 

"What are we talking about?"

Seokmin's boyfriend, Mingyu sits down at the lunch table, his voice gentle as always. Seokmin seems to kiss him on instinct, forgetting momentarily that he has a straw in his mouth. It stabs Mingyu in the chin and they both jerk back, grumbling. Hansol rolls his eyes. 

"We're talking about how much we hate Joshua Hong–"

"Uh, speak for yourself, Joshua could get it anytime he wanted."

Craning his neck to look at Joshua again, Seokmin sighs dreamily and ignores the pinch Mingyu delivers to his arm. As they start bickering once again, Hansol returns his focus to Joshua. He's no longer at his usual seat, surrounded by his scarily cool friends, like Yoon Jeonghan and Jeon Wonwoo. Hansol is equally terrified of the both of them, Jeonghan because he and Joshua had a complicated relationship throughout the entirety of sophomore and junior year. “Complicated” meaning Jeonghan couldn’t keep his eyes off of Joshua’s other terrifying friend, Lee Jihoon. It resulted in Joshua breaking up with Jeonghan, in the sweetest way Hansol had ever seen a relationship end. 

As for Wonwoo, Hansol only hears him speak when he’s telling Mingyu to ‘shut the fuck up’ in Pre Calc, and he only sees him show emotion when Mingyu and Seokmin walk by them in the hallway, his jaw clenching and effectively making Hansol nearly run away from him. 

“Hi, Vernon.” 

Hansol blinks, eyes moving from a scowling Wonwoo to the slim figure standing in front of him. It’s none other than Joshua, and Hansol ignores the way his name coming from Joshua’s lips makes his stomach feel like the fucking Cirque Du Soleil. He swallows hard and blinks, staring up at Josh with a blank face.

“It’s Hansol.”

His voice is way softer than he means for it to come out, and Josh has to strain to hear. Still, he smiles brightly and sits down. Hansol’s heart is hammering in his chest now, and he’s sure Mingyu can hear it because he’s glancing between Hansol and Josh nervously. He doesn’t stop until Seokmin nudges him in the side, and then they start bickering once more.

“Um,” Joshua starts, turning to look back at his table. Hansol follows his gaze to see Jihoon making obscene and inappropriate gestures, and Joshua turns back around with flushed cheeks. He notices Hansol staring and waves his hand dismissively. “Ignore him. Do you want to go to a party?” 

Hansol is just slightly caught off guard, and he looks past Joshua back to his table. Wonwoo has his chin in his palm, watching Mingyu and Seokmin intently through his glasses. Jihoon is staring at Hansol through squinted eyes as Jeonghan toys with his jet black hair. 

“What?” Hansol finally asks, and Joshua laughs lightly. 

“Uh, my friend, Jeonghan, he’s having a party this Saturday. You can come if you want. And your friends.” Joshua looks to Seokmin and Mingyu then, his smile warm. He waves a little, and Seokmin beams. Mingyu is too busy staring back at Wonwoo across the cafeteria.

Hansol considered Joshua’s offer for a moment, imagines a party not unlike the one where he and Mingyu got trashed and fell asleep on the kitchen counters. One look at Joshua dispels that thought, however. Hansol pegs him as a shy drunk, most likely way more tame than he is. He wouldn’t mind seeing it. 

Before Hansol can respond, Joshua is standing up and smiling once again, cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink. Hansol scolds himself for thinking that. “Okay. Um.” He turns and glances back at his table, then back to Hansol. “Wonwoo will text Mingyu the address. I hope you can make it. You guys. All of you. Bye.”

Joshua leaves the table so quickly it leaves Hansol a little disappointed. He blinks and turns his attention to Mingyu. The older boy, still staring at Wonwoo, notices Hansol’s eyes on him and turns. Seokmin is too busy kissing his neck to hear what Hansol asks. 

“You know Jeon Wonwoo?”

Mingyu lifts one shoulder lazily, shying away from Seokmin. “Yeah.”

That’s all he says about it, so Hansol doesn’t ask anymore.

 

 

Joshua’s heart is about to beat straight out of his chest. 

It’s Thursday, the day before Jeonghan’s party, and he’s panicking. Even though Jihoon offered him a few useless words of advice and Wonwoo is holding his sweaty hand to keep him calm, he’s still nervous. 

“Dude, we’re talking about Choi Hansol here.” Jeonghan runs a hand through his hair, shaking it out of his eyes. “Isn’t he the loser who threw up when that girl asked him out last year?” 

Joshua huffs, bottom lip jutting out just slightly. “He’s not a loser.”

“He’s definitely a loser.” Wonwoo interjects, and Joshua considers it. Hansol is most definitely a nerd, in a way that makes Joshua’s heart skip. His goofy smile, his incredible ability to be the loudest in the room, even in a room with Lee Seokmin. 

It was halfway into junior year when Joshua realized he had feelings for Hansol. He and Jeonghan were nearing the end of their relationship, but neither of them were bitter. Jeonghan was falling in love with Jihoon, and Joshua was starting to feel a little less safe from the countless other students desperate for him to give them a chance. Everyone who wanted him stared at him like he was some sort of prey to be caught, but not Choi Hansol. 

Choi Hansol looked at Joshua like the latter had stolen one of his video games or something. It was odd, but Joshua liked it. He still likes it because now, Hansol looks at Joshua through shy, fluttering eyelashes and looks made to disguise his fascination with the older boy. It’s a poor mask, and everyone can see through it. Still, Joshua plays along, because it means he gets to talk to Hansol. 

“He’s sweet,” Joshua whispers, hand feeling less shaky in Wonwoo’s grip. “He acts like he actually wants to talk to me, not bend me over and like, go to town.” 

Jihoon scoffs out a laugh at Joshua’s choice of words, but nods in understanding. “That’s fair, I guess. He’s still a loser, but you are too.”

Jeonghan hums his agreement. “It’s fitting.” He tells Joshua, eyes still focused on the hands he’s carding through Jihoon’s hair. Joshua huffs and looks to Wonwoo, who smiles reassuringly. 

“Hansol likes you. You like him. Just talk it through.” Wonwoo shrugs gently, careful not to jostle Joshua’s head as it rests on his shoulder. 

“Is that what you’re going to do with Mingyu and Seokmin?” Joshua raises his head to meets Wonwoo’s eyes, and the younger frowns. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Wonwoo looks away from Joshua, but the flush in his cheeks is unmistakeable. 

He doesn’t say anything else about it. 

 

 

Friday night approaches quickly. 

The night of the party somehow comes not soon enough, yet still too soon. It's 8:58 PM, and Hansol still doesn't have a decent outfit to wear. Mingyu sits on his bed, long legs pulled up to his chest. Every once in a while his phone dings, and he answers it each time with a bright smile. 

"So..." Hansol starts, pulling on a Thrasher hoodie he stole from his ex boyfriend and current friend Seungkwan. He watches in the mirror as Mingyu's dark eyebrows raise, his head lifting. "How do you know Wonwoo? I mean, besides being mortal enemies." 

"Wonwoo's not my enemy." Mingyu scoffs out a laugh, shaking his head. "He's just...weird. We're friends." He looks back down at his phone, says nothing else. 

Hansol wants to say that he doesn't think Wonwoo feels the same way, but it's not his business. He settles on wearing the Thrasher hoodie and a pair of jeans so destroyed that his mom sends him one of those looks on his way out of the house. 

On the way to Jeonghan’s house, Mingyu plays some mellow sounding music as Seokmin drives, and they talk amongst themselves as Hansol sits alone in the backseat. They haven’t picked up Seungkwan yet, so Hansol has the time to reflect before he’s caught up in Seungkwan bright smile and goofy anecdotes. He thinks about Joshua, and what’s going to happen tonight. What he wants to happen tonight.

Joshua Hong made himself visible to Hansol during their freshman year. Both he and Hansol had tragic haircuts and an even more tragic fashion sense, but that didn’t matter. All Hansol could see when he saw Joshua was the curve of his lips, the softness in his eyes whenever he spoke to literally anyone. It was confusing at first, because Hansol was sure he was straight. Well, until that one night he and Seungkwan kissed for the first time, but that’s a story for another time. Now, Hansol is sure he’s in love with Joshua or some shit, because the feeling he gets in his chest and his head and his stomach when he sees the elder is like nothing he’s ever felt. 

Joshua is kind, soft spoken, gentle, everything it takes to make Hansol blush. In addition to that, he’s cute. Joshua is so fucking cute it makes Hansol want to cry, or scream, or kiss him. The shape of his lips is enough to have Hansol distracted in class, and the gentle sound of his voice still makes Hansol self conscious about how deep his own voice is. Regardless, Hansol is falling in love with Joshua Hong.

Fuck.

 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t care much for parties. Or for crowds. Or for people in general. He’d much rather be at home, reading, listening to music or texting Mingyu. But both Mingyu and Seokmin will be here tonight, so Wonwoo is too. He’s uncomfortable and irritable, so he sits away from his friends in an effort to keep the mood light. There’s a beanbag near the back door that he sits on, a fair distance away from Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Joshua. They sit in the center of Jeonghan’s living room, passing around a blunt and attempting to hold a conversation over the booming bass of Jihoon’s unfortunate party playlist. The house is smoky and noisy and filled with couples that grind against each other in corners and drunk people, even though it’s not even midnight yet. Wonwoo sits on his hands to keep himself from picking the beanbag to shreds. 

It seems like forever before Hansol shows up, even though it’s only been half an hour. Wonwoo notices how Joshua perks up when he comes through the front door, Mingyu and Seokmin and another boy Wonwoo doesn’t recognize following close behind. Wonwoo bites the inside of his cheek. 

Mingyu, Wonwoo’s absolute favorite person, the absolute brightest. His brightness is only intensified when Seokmin is around, and Wonwoo thinks he loves Seokmin for that, too. They enter the house together, grinning and shining and immediately stealing Wonwoo’s attention. His heart does what it usually does when he sees Mingyu or Seokmin; race. He smiles to himself as he stands up from the bean bag, making sure his sweater isn’t covered in Dorito crumbs or some shit. 

When Joshua walks up to greet Hansol and his friends, Wonwoo follows him shyly. “Hi.” Joshua speaks softly, barely audible over the music, but Hansol smiles anyway. Wonwoo looks away from them and up at Mingyu, who clings to Seokmin with a dazed look on his face. Wonwoo smiles fondly. 

“Have you never been to a party before?” Wonwoo asks Mingyu, meaning to start a conversation, but the music is too loud and he’s too nervous to repeat himself. Seokmin meets his eyes however, sends him a pretty smile. 

“Hi, Wonwoo!” 

Seokmin is loud, but Wonwoo appreciates it. He and Mingyu are both too soft spoken to be heard in places like these. Mingyu looks at Wonwoo too, brown eyes sweet as he waves slightly. Wonwoo’s heart skips. He struggles to find his voice, and only manages a small murmur. Neither Mingyu or Seokmin hear him. 

Frustration is welling up inside of Wonwoo, but he doesn’t let it get the best of him. He chews his bottom lip before grabbing Mingyu and Seokmin’s hands. He leads them through the crowd of people and to the stairs, where he walks them up and away from everyone else. 

 

 

Hansol watches as Wonwoo takes Mingyu and Seokmin upstairs. Only for a moment though, because Joshua places a hand on his thigh and immediately steals all his attention back. He’s not looking at Hansol, instead laughing at something Jeonghan has just said. His hand rests on a tear in Hansol’s jeans, so that their skin comes in contact. 

It’s probably an innocent gesture, but it leaves Hansol reeling. He gulps, throat feeling a lot drier than it did a second ago. He looks to his side to see if Seungkwan is still there, but the elder has wandered off somewhere. Hansol is stuck with Joshua Hong and his terrifying friends. The realization sets in, and he tenses up. His palms, sticky with sweat, go to rest on his exposed knees. One look from Jeonghan makes him freeze, and he wonders if he’s fidgeting too much. Then he realizes that they’re all looking at him.

“What do you think, Hansol?” Joshua asks gently. Hansol gulps again. Raising his eyebrows, he tries to find his voice. 

“About what?” 

Jihoon huffs out a puff of smoke at Hansol’s response, but Joshua just smiles fondly. 

“We were talking about the difference between Batman and Superman.” 

“Oh,” Hansol lets out a breath as Joshua takes a hit off of the joint they’ve been passing around and hands it to him. He puts it between his lips and inhales, keeping eye contact with Joshua the entire time. The elder blushes, eyes sparkling. He holds Hansol’s gaze until he tears his eyes away, looking down at his lap. Jeonghan snorts.

“Dude, just get a room. Literally everyone knows you two are gay for each other but you. It’s ridiculous.” Plucking the blunt from Hansol’s fingers, frozen with shock, Jeonghan takes a hit and raises his eyebrows. “Well?” He prompts Joshua. 

Joshua blinks rapidly, cheeks flushed an even deeper pink. Hansol is sure his face is red too, but he’s probably nowhere near as cute as Joshua is when he blushes. 

Hansol is too busy staring at the blossoming color in Joshua’s face to notice the other boy standing and offering his hand. When it clicks, he nearly chokes. “You - you want to –“ 

“We should talk.” Joshua says, in that soft voice of his. Hansol is quick to his feet, taking Joshua’s hand and following him. Hand in hand, they weave through the crowd of people, and up the stairs. 

 

Seokmin lies in a bed that isn’t his, Wonwoo’s head resting on his chest. The other boy listens to his steady heartbeat, and Mingyu’s soft voice at the same time. He’s talking about Wonwoo’s friends, fretting over whether or not they’ll be accepting of their relationship. He’s been talking for about three minutes now, and Wonwoo has had enough. He sits up, takes Mingyu’s hand, and kisses his knuckles. 

Seokmin watches with fond eyes as Mingyu’s shoulders relax, and he leans forward into Wonwoo’s embrace. Wonwoo hugs him tightly, whispering something into Mingyu’s ear. Seokmin can’t hear him, but he knows he’s saying the right thing. He watches the way Mingyu shudders, hiding his face in Wonwoo’s neck. He smiles fondly at the sight. “I love you,” he says, “both of you.” 

Mingyu raises his eyes, watching Seokmin through wet lashes. The elder coos softly, leans forward to run a hand through Mingyu’s dark hair. Wonwoo pulls away abruptly, turning to meet Seokmin’s eyes. “What did you say?” He whispers. His eyes, also wet with tears, glance from Seokmin to Mingyu and back again. Mingyu whispers an ‘I love you’ back to Seokmin, but Wonwoo’s voice is lost once again. Seokmin seems to notice this, like he always does, and runs the hand that isn’t tangled in Mingyu’s hair along the curve of Wonwoo’s jaw. 

“I love you, Wonwoo. We both do.” Seokmin speaks to Wonwoo softly, calmly, in a way that he’s appreciative of. He looks to Mingyu, who scoots closer to them both and starts lining Wonwoo’s jaw with kisses. 

“Did you really think we wouldn’t fall in love with you?” 

Wonwoo is the one who shudders this time, his lips curving into a smile when Seokmin kisses his cheek. 

 

 

Joshua brings Hansol to Jeonghan’s room, because every other room is taken. He closes the door behind them and avoids Hansol’s eyes until he sits down on the edge of Jeonghan’s bed, taking a deep breath. Hansol hesitates before sitting down next to him. It’s silent, but only for a moment, before Joshua clears his throat lightly. He meets Hansol’s eyes.

“So—“

“I don’t hate you.” 

Hansol’s voice is as soft as he can make it, and he turns half way to fully face Joshua. “I don’t hate you, I never have. I just...hated the way you make me feel.”

Joshua’s lip quirks, a movement that makes Hansol blush. “Which is what?” He whispers back, voice just as soft. Hansol bites the inside of his cheek. He thinks of how his heartbeat surges when he sees Joshua in the hallway, how his face heats up when the older boy waves hello. He’s feeling bold, so he reaches forward and takes Joshua’s hand. 

“Really gross fond feelings.” Hansol smiles, and so does Joshua. His eyes crinkle and his tongue sticks out from between his teeth, probably the cutest habit Hansol has ever seen anyone have. 

“Gross?”

“So gross,” Hansol continues, “my hands get sweaty and my face gets all hot and I can never stop thinking about how this would feel.” Hansol holds up Joshua’s hand, fingers laced together with his. Joshua blushes. 

“Well,” Joshua starts, his smile still present, “you make me feel fond, too. I always wondered what it would feel like to do this.” 

Before Hansol can ask what Joshua means, the elder leans forward and kisses him. It’s definitely the sweetest kiss he’s ever had, because Joshua is definitely the sweetest boy he’s ever kissed.

The kiss is fairly brief, and when Joshua pulls away, his face is flushed. He grins shyly, meets Hansol’s eyes.

“Well?” Hansol whispers, his voice shaking just slightly. Joshua can’t hide his smile when he holds the younger boy’s hand, toying with his fingers. 

“It was great,” Joshua tells Hansol, resting his forehead on his shoulder. 

When they return downstairs to find Jihoon and Jeonghan staring at them expectantly, as well as Wonwoo seated in Seokmin’s lap with one hand held in Mingyu’s, nobody says anything. 

Nobody says anything two weeks later either, when Joshua and Hansol sit together at lunch instead of at opposite tables, or about the hickeys that cover Hansol’s neck.


End file.
